Proxy
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell never expected herself to go crazy and kill someone. Hell, she never expected to become a proxy to the infamous tall man of the woods.


**Proxy**

**Summary: **Shell never expected herself to go crazy and kill someone. Hell, she never expected to become a proxy to the infamous tall man of the woods.

_**Chapter 1**_

There were very few cars that drove down the back road that had woods on either side. The woods went on for miles and miles and they could seemingly look like they were haunted during the night.

A normal guy drove down the road, being careful of the rain and of course, deer. This was deer country and he had heard that a lot of people would hit deer on this road. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair, making sure to keep his eyes on the road as it stormed.

He suddenly yelled out when a person, seemingly a female, ran out in front of him and then collapsed to the ground. He stopped right before his tires hit the female and put the car in park before getting out to help the girl.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" he shouted as he ran out into the storm to help her. The female wore a pair of baggy jeans with a dark grey hoodie and shoes. He knelt down and gently touched the girl's back and she let out a pained groan. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

He managed to help the girl up and got her into the car, grabbing a blanket from the back and wrapping it around her as she shivered before he got back in and drove off.

The girl shivered, wrapping up in the blanket more. Her face was covered by her long, dark brown hair and he couldn't make out anything except for pale skin.

"Where are we going...?" the girl's voice was hoarse and raspy.

"To the police station." the man replied and was almost to the police station when the girl suddenly lunged and grabbed the wheel, trying to force it out of his hands. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I can't go back there!" the girl shrieked, trying to push the man out of her way and to try and take control of the wheel.

"Get off!" The man pushed the girl back into her seat, taking control of the wheel once more as he drove into the parking lot of the police station. "I don't know what your problem is, but the police will take care of you!" he then got out of the car and went inside. "Hey, I need some help out here!"

"What's going on sir?" an officer questioned.

"I found a girl out in the middle of the road not too long ago and when I said we were coming here, she went crazy and tried to take the wheel from me." the man replied.

"Did you get a good look at her face?" the officer asked.

"Um, she's wearing black pants and a grey hoodie. She has dark brown hair, long and pale skin. That's all I know."

The officer nodded to another and he brought out a picture that came from a security monitor. "Sir, is this the girl you have in your car?" he handed the picture to the man.

The man looked closely at the picture and saw a girl, no older than 19, wearing the same clothes the one in his car did and had her hood up, with long hair coming out of the hood. "Is she a suspect in something?"

The officer shook his head. "She's a murderer. A few weeks ago, she went insane and killed one of her bullies and after getting her right eye shot out by the father, she killed him too. So far she has killed six people in the last few weeks."

The man let his mouth go agape. He just helped catch a killer!

"Stay in here sir and we'll go apprehend the girl from your car." the officer spoke as he and two others got ready and then went out to the car. They had their guns out and could not see inside the car since it was dark out. "You're in our grasp Hartford. Come out with your hands up!"

Nobody came out of the car.

"Davis, go open the door. We may have to pull her out."

Davis nodded and slowly, very cautiously went to the passenger side of the car and counted to three, then opened the door. There was nobody inside. "She's gone."

"Shit!" the first officer swore. "Alright, search around. She may still be here."

The officers took separate ways and went around the area, searching for the Hartford girl. Davis was going around the back when he spotted blood on the air conditioner out back. "Chief, I've got some blood out here." he spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Looks fresh."

"_That means she's around. Be careful Davis." _

"Yes sir." Davis said and continued to look around. He heard what sounded like a footstep behind him and he whirled around, only for a knife to be plunged into his gut and twisted. "C...chief..."

"You're precious chief isn't here to save you." Hartford hissed, her one visible eye glaring down at him dangerously. She tossed him to the ground and he whimpered as she yanked the knife out of his gut. "Now, as Jeff would say...go to slee-ahhh!" she screamed when a bullet went completely through her shoulder.

"Davis!" the chief shouted and Hartford snarled at him animalistically before grabbing her knife and tossing it right at him and it plunged into his forehead, killing him immediately.

Davis groaned when Hartford rushed over to grab her knife, yanking it out as the other officer came around. She lunged at him and sliced open his throat, watching in delight as blood gushed from the wound.

She then turned back to Davis and smiled as he tried to get away. She approached him with a look of insanity in her eyes. "P-please don't kill me!" Davis sobbed, tears rolling down his toned cheeks.

Hartford stopped for a moment and the look in her eyes faded away and now Davis saw a sad expression cover her face. "You...remind me of my twin brother..." she spoke quietly. "He's probably devastated about what I did..." she gripped her knife in her hand and then slid it into the sheath at her belt. "I'm not going to kill you Davis."

Davis felt a sense of relief, but that relief was taken away when she kicked him right in the head, causing him to black out.

When he came to, he groaned softly from the throbbing in his head. He couldn't have been out for more than a minute. He glanced up at the wall and gasped when he saw a large circle with an x drawn through it on the wall. It was written in blood.

**remember my name**

**the darkener**

"The Darkener...?" Davis said quietly to himself and then sighed as he heard sirens getting closer. "Thank god..."

...

"Ahhh...owwww..." Shell groaned as she sat near the river. The sun was beginning to rise and she sighed softly, letting her jacket and pants dry. She was in a pair of black thin shorts that were underwear and a white tank top. She sighed as she finally bandaged up her shoulder. "Damn bullets...at least it went all the way through..."

She suddenly heard footsteps coming up from behind her and she recognized the stride. "Hey Masky."

Masky came up from behind her, noticing her bandaged shoulder and side. "Rough night?" he asked.

The brunette nodded. "You could say that. Got into a little battle with a few officers." she winced when she tightened the bandage on her side.

He saw that her clothes were wet and that she was shivering. He unzipped his jacket and took it off, placing it around her shoulders. "You must be cold."

Shell smiled softly and closed her good eye, snuggling into the warm jacket that still had Masky's heat. "Thanks."

He blushed softly from underneath his mask. "No problem."

They both sat there for an hour or so before Shell's clothes were finally dry. She gave Masky his jacket back and put on her now dry clothes. "Haaaa...hmmmm, so what now?"

"Master wants us to come back to the house for a meeting." Masky replied.

The two nodded and then left.


End file.
